Invisible
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Rachel is tired of being ignored by Finn so she decides to show him how she feels. Taylor Swift's song Invisible is used!


_**Invisible**_

Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:

_Author's Note: I thought it fit with Rachel and Finn. So, This is set back in the second season while Finn and Quinn are together. The song is Invisible by Taylor Swift. (song lyrics are in italics)_

"I feel so invisible sometimes." Rachel Berry said to her best friends yet also her fiercest rivals, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.

"Rachel, You're defiantly not invisible." Kurt told her.

"You make yourself known." Mercedes agreed with Kurt.

"I know, I do. But, Finn…" Rachel said.

"He has the power to break your spirit." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, he does." Rachel agreed.

"The secret is to not let them break your spirit. But, It's hard to do especially if you're in love with them. I used to feel invisible every time Blaine was busy with his other friends, I'd just get so jealous." Kurt told her.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry." Mercedes said comforting him.

"Merc, Everything is great now. Blaine finally realized he is love with me. Now the problem is to get Finn to stop being an idiot and to find you a boyfriend." Kurt said.

"Actually, I think I may have that boyfriend covered. There's a boy who said he likes me and I'm thinking about giving him a chance." Mercedes told them.

"That's great, Mercedes." Rachel and Kurt both told her.

"I know what you should do, Rachel." Mercedes told her.

"What I should do about what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Your invisibility problem with Finn." Mercedes replied.

"Let me guess, sing to him." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Yes but not just any song." Mercedes replied.

"A song about how you really feel." Kurt said.

"What are your feelings right now, Rachel?" Mercedes asked her.

"I just want him to open his eyes and see me, how I am right here in front of him. How I notice the real him, I know and love the real him. He doesn't have to hide who he is with me." Rachel said with tears coming down her face.

"I know just the song. I let Blaine download some of his favorite songs and this was one of them." Kurt told her as he walked over to his I-Pod to grab it.

After school the next day:

"Mr. Schuster, I have a song I really need to sing. Is that okay?" Rachel asked the next afternoon during Glee Club practice.

"Sure Rachel, come on up here." Mr. Schuster agreed.

"I feel invisible and I'm tired of never doing anything about it. Recently, I was asked what my feelings were? Finn, this is for you. I hope you finally get it." Rachel said when she got up front.

Rachel sings softly to the microphone stand:

_She can't see the way your eyesLight up when you smileShe'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks byAnd you can't see me wantin' you the way you want herBut you are everything to me_

_I just wanna show youShe don't even know youShe's never gonna love you like I want toAnd you just see right through meIf you only knew meWe could be a beautifulMiracle,UnbelievableInstead of just invisible._Rachel takes the microphone out of the stand to go and stand in front out of Finn:_There's a fire inside of youThat can't help but shine throughShe's never gonna see the light no matter what you doAnd all I think about is how to make you think of meAnd everything that we could beLike shadows in a faded lightOh, we're invisibleI just wanna open your eyesAnd make you realize_

_I just wanna show youShe don't even know youBaby, let me love youLet me want youYou just see right through meBut if you only knew meWe could be a beautifulMiracle,UnbelievableInstead of just invisible_"Do you get it now?" Rachel boldly asked Finn after she had finished singing. "I love you Finn but you never notice me when Quinn is around. I know she's beautiful but let her go. Let her be happier with someone else. There is no way I'm going to be waiting around her forever for you to make up your mind." Rachel told him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I made you feel invisible. Give me a chance, you are so worth it. I love you." Finn said.


End file.
